Choro-Q Deck System
The Choro-Q Deck System (abbreviated as CDS) (Japanese: チョロQ デッキシステム Chorokyū Dekki Shisutemu) is a series of customizable pullback toy cars in the Choro-Q toyline. It was first introduced in Japan on June 30th, 2007. Overview General The CDS series, similar to the older Customable Choro-Q range from the 1990s, features a modular, interchangeable parts system. However, it works a little bit differently; Each car consists of three different components, all stored on three separate cards, making assembly and disassembly, and by extension customization, much less of a chore this time around. One card, the Front Card, has the frontal half of the chassis as the name implies. The Rear Card features the rearward half of the chassis, along with a pullback motor, whose speed and cornering ability are rated by number of stars. The Body Card, as the name indicates, has the body shell of the car. Some later Body Cards from 2008 feature adjustable Body Blades. Assembling a CDS car works by taking the Front Card, and stacking the Rear Card and Body Card on top of it in this order. From there, the completed car can be removed by clicking it forward. The disassembly process can be achieved in reverse. In addition to complete vehicles, Front, Rear, and Body Cards are also sold separately. The main gameplay objective in CDS is to battle each other's cars in a head-to-head, crash battling challenge on a track. Whoever's car that knocks out the opponent's car is the winner. The customization aspect allows players to strategize based on the layout of the track and to choose the parts configuration that best suits their style. CDS also has a strategic side to it. For advanced, trading card-style play, CDS cards also feature special effects that can change things up differently than what is seen in normal gameplay. Each Body Card has an "SP Rule", which determines its elemental attribute (Fire, Water, or Wood) and a Special Effect. Front and Rear Cards also have Special Effects. Product Listings Complete Vehicles *S-01 - Impreza WRX (Blue) *S-02 - Avanzo (White) *S-03 - FGX (Red) *S-04 - Avanzo (Yellow) *S-05 - FGX (Black) *S-06 - Impreza WRX (Silver) *S-07 - Lancer Evolution IX (Yellow) *S-08 - RJ-1 (Light Blue) *S-SP - FGX (Clear Black) *S-09 - Eagle (Silver) *S-10 - Eagle (Black) *S-11 - Zaltis GTX (Blue) *S-12 - GP1000 (Orange) *S-13 - Lancer Evolution IX (Green) *S-14 - Bite Leviathan *S-15 - Shining Tiger *S-16 - Fire Hawk Cards Front Cards *BF-01 - Center Blade Guide & Plastic Tire *BF-02 - Double Blade Guide & Plastic Tire *BF-03 - Triple Blade Guide & Plastic Tire *BF-04 - Center Blade Roller & Plastic Tire *BF-05 - Double Blade Roller & Plastic Tire *BF-06 - Triple Blade Roller & Plastic Tire Rear Cards *BR-01 - Dash Engine & Guide Bumper *BR-02 - Balance Engine & Short Roller *BR-03 - Speed Engine & Short Roller *BR-04 - Dash Engine & Double Roller *BR-05 - Balance Engine & Double Roller *BR-06 - Speed Engine & Double Roller Body Cards *BB-01 - Impreza WRX (Clear Blue) *BB-02 - Avanzo (Clear) *BB-03 - FGX (Clear Red) *BB-04 - Lancer Evolution IX (Clear Yellow) *BB-05 - RJ-1 (Clear Light Blue) Sets *Mini Course Box *Deck System Official Box *Hyper Speed Operation *Speed Custom Box *Lane Change Box *Deck System DX Official Box *Super Break Box Other *Extra Chassis Cards For details on the cards featured in this series, see Choro-Q Deck System/Cards Trivia *There was a manga series tied in with the CDS line, Blast! Deck Battlers, along with an anime series, Choro-Q Deck System: Q-Fighters!. *The CDS range was adapted overseas as Battle Deck in Europe and in North America as Inazuma-Oh. *Some of the body designs are based on real-life cars, such as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX and the 2007 Subaru Impreza WRX. Category:Toyline Category:Discontinued Category:Choro-Q Deck System